1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an audio jack connector, and more particularly to an audio jack connector having low insertion force and high ejection force.
2. Description of Related Arts
An audio jack connector is usually arranged on an electronic device and an audio plug connector is inserted into the audio jack connector for signal transmission. A user expects low insertion force for facilitating insertion of the audio plug connector. Additionally, high ejection force is expected because the audio jack connector is arranged on peripheral of the electronic device and the audio plug connector may be inadvertently withdrawn from the audio jack connector.
A conditional audio jack connector usually comprises a main portion, a soldering portion bending from an edge of the main portion, an elastic portion extending curvedly from an end of the main portion to be located above the main portion, and a contacting portion formed at the end of the elastic portion. The contacting portion has a first arm upwardly extending from the elastic portion, a curved portion at a highest position, and a second, free arm extending downwardly from the curved portion. The first arm and the second arm are respectively located at opposite sides of the curved portion and the contacting portion defines an opening properly facing to the main portion. The first arm is oblique to be consistent with a first direction along which an audio plug connector is inserted. Therefore, the audio plug connector is guided by the first arm when it is inserted into the audio jack connector. The second arm is oblique, too and is consistent with a second direction along which the audio plug connector is withdrawn. Therefore, the audio plug connector is guided by the second arm when it is withdrawn from the audio jack connector. Generally speaking, the audio jack connector has a low insertion force into which the audio plug connector is conveniently inserted; the audio jack connector also has a low ejection force, resulting in that the audio plug connector may be inadvertently withdrawn from the audio jack connector.
Hence, an audio jack connector which has a low insertion force and a high ejection force is desired.